Evolupia
March 18, 2016 |time = 94 minutes |country = United States |language = English |ratings = PG |budget = $104 million |gross = $399.1 million |preceded = The Planetokio Movie |followed = Imagimals }} Evolupia is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated fantasy adventure film produced by Universal Animation Studios. The 24th feature film from Universal Animation, it was written and directed by Karey Kirkpatrick, co-written by Jordan Peele and Jeff Judah, stars the voices of Devon Bostick, Kay Hanley, Jennifer Tilly, Willem Dafoe, Whoopi Goldberg and Steve Zahn, and takes place in the titular ancient kingdom, where a dormant spell placed on its habitants by the immortal Cerramas (Tilly) is concealed inside a chain of forest vines. Young tourists Al Messere (Bostick) and Caressa Watson (Hanley) visit the kingdom, but while on their tour, Al unwittingly damages the chain, unleashing a mutant creature transformation spell on Evolupia's population which will be completed in three days unless the tourists can find and defeat Cerramas. Evolupia premiered at the Boulder International Film Festival on March 1, 2016, and was released in the United States on March 18, 2016 by Universal Pictures. It went on to gross $399 million worldwide on its $104 million budget, and was met with generally positive reviews from critics, many of whom praised its visuals, score, script, concept, and voice performances, most notably from Steve Zahn as Tygon Bellhouse, while others cited its weakness of plot. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Devon Bostick as Al Messere *Kay Hanley as Caressa Watson *Willem Dafoe as the Evolupian chief *Whoopi Goldberg as Rana Gogos, the Evolupian tour guide *Jennifer Tilly as Cerramas, an elderly sorceress who cursed the kingdom as punishment for the disturbance of her leisure *Steve Zahn as Tygon Bellhouse, a former human being who was transformed into a kangaroo/dragon hybrid ("kangragon") by Cerramas' spell and trapped inside a deep cavern with no memory of his former human life More coming soon! Additional voices * Keith Anthony * Kirk Baily * June Christopher * Elisa Gabrielli * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Lex Lang * Wendee Lee * Al Rodrigo * Michelle Ruff * Michael Sorich * Marcelo Tubert * Joe Whyte Production Coming soon! Soundtrack Back Lot Music released the soundtrack on March 18, 2016. Track listing All music composed by Alan Silvestri, except where noted. #The Raiders #Swimming / Stay in Line #Exhibit #Ancient Spell #Trial and Sentence #Sail Away #Sevelathian Caverns #The Mystery #Whirling with Fury #Race Against Time #Eternal Blackout #Traveling Home #Change My World - Parachute #Stars of 7 A.M. - Jason Mraz Gallery Coming soon! Release The film premiered at the Boulder International Film Festival on March 1, 2016, and was theatrically released on March 18, 2016 in the United States by Universal Pictures. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an 82% "Certified Fresh" approval rating with an average rating of 7.3/10 based on 35 critics, with the consensus: "Sometimes, Evolupia may come off as convoluted, but its sharp rendering and top-notch performances contribure more than thrills to this adventure." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 73 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Home media Evolupia was released on Digital HD on June 28, 2016, and on DVD and Blu-ray on July 5, 2016. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.